


Mission Objective: Avoid Senpai At All Costs - Mission Status: Failed

by tasteofsummersnow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Goshiki and Hinata being ridiculously cute together, Goshiki is everyone's favorite and that's a fact, M/M, Shirabu is the scariest member of the STZ volleyball club you can't convince me otherwise, Shiratorizawa is a rich people school and you can't change my mind, Shovel Talk, as usual Tendou is the one to blame, it's a senpai's duty to mess with their kouhai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofsummersnow/pseuds/tasteofsummersnow
Summary: “We are on a mission today!” Goshiki announces.“A mission?” Hinata stops in his tracks and looks up at Goshiki, cocking his head to the side in curiosity.“A mission,” Goshiki confirms. “My senpai found out that you’re coming today and we’re now on a mission to avoid them because if not they’re totally going to annoy us and I want to spend time with you alo—I mean, I don’t want to— I just— I don’t want them to annoy us.”-Or: the one where Goshiki just wants to watch a movie with his maybe-hopefully-soon-to-be-boyfriend. Too bad his senpai have other plans.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 200
Collections: Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020





	Mission Objective: Avoid Senpai At All Costs - Mission Status: Failed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantom Ice (riverdaze)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaze/gifts).



> Hi, River!!! Here's your gift for the HQ!! rare pair exchange!! ✨  
> I was originally gonna write a pirates!AU for you but then that one got very political very fast and I didn't think it was proper to gift someone I don't know well something that politically loaded, so you're getting some lighthearted HinaGoshi fluff instead!!!  
> I had loads of fun working on it, and you gave me a great reason to write Hinata for the first time ever, so thank you and I hope you'll enjoy it!!!✨🎈  
> (The pirates!AU is in the works, btw, so maybe you'll still get to read it one day!)

Tsutomu is going to be late and it’s all his senpai’s fault.

He curses softly and breaks into a jog.

When he finally makes it to the school gate, Hinata is already standing there, eyeing the three-meter-high, closed iron gate with a worryingly determined look on his face.

Thankfully, he notices Tsutomu before he decides to start climbing it.

He waves at Tsutomu instead, a huge grin on his face, his cheeks and nose red from the cold. Tsutomu almost stumbles over nothing.

“Hinata, I’m sorry I kept you waiting!” he says as soon as he reaches the gate.

“No problem! I haven’t been waiting long!” Hinata is all but bouncing on his heels.

At least, Tsutomu isn’t the only one who’s excited. If only there wasn’t… the problem.

He opens the door next to the gate to let Hinata in.

“Those key cards you have are so cool!! It’s like you’re living in a huge hotel, except it also has volleyball courts and horses!”

“Oh? Yeah, I guess. It’s too bad first-years don’t get to use the whirlpools though…” After almost a year at Shiratorizawa, the novelty has already worn of for Tsutomu but seeing Hinata excited is kind of adorable.

“You have _whirlpools_?!?” 

Hinata’s disbelieving response makes Tsutomu wonder just what Karasuno is actually like. 

They make their way over the school grounds, Hinata chattering first about the whirlpools and then Shiratorizawa in general, while Tsutomu nods and answers his questions and tries and fails to gather the courage to take Hinata’s hand half a dozen times.

Hinata must have noticed because at some point, he slips his hand into Tsutomu’s, all casual, as though it is the most natural thing in the world. 

“Oh, your hand is warm, nice!!” is all he says, before he continues the story about something that happened during their training camp. It’s a good thing Tsutomu was there when it happened, because he is currently too distracted by Hinata’s hand in his to hear a word he is saying.

They’re holding hands. Hinata is holding his hand.

It’s only when they’re almost at the main entrance to the boys’ dorm building that Tsutomu comes back to his senses.

“Wait, not that way!”, he says, and pulls Hinata away towards the side of the building. 

“Huh, why not?”

“We… are on a mission today,” Tsutomu announces.

“A mission?” Hinata stops in his tracks and looks up at Tsutomu, cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

“A mission,” Tsutomu confirms. “My senpai found out that you’re coming today and we’re now on a mission to avoid them because if not they’re totally going to annoy us and I want to spend time with you alo—I mean, I don’t want to— I just— I don’t want them to annoy us.”

Tsutomu’s face feels too hot. Stupid. There is no way Hinata will think him cool ever again if Tsutomu keeps fumbling his words like that. 

“I want to spend time with just you, too!” Hinata says, giving his hand a squeeze and when Tsutomu looks up from the ground, he is met by a beaming smile. For a glimpse at this smile, Tsutomu decides, he’ll gladly deal with his face feeling like it’s on fire.

“So, how do we avoid your senpai, then?” Hinata asks, and Tsutomu is more grateful than he could put into words that Hinata just goes along with it.

“If we just avoid the main entrance, we should be good. The reason I was late was actually because they were sitting in the communal area and decided it was fun to tease me,” Tsutomu explains with what definitely is not a pout.

“Shouldn’t they be studying for university entrance exams?” Hinata asks.

“Tendou-senpai, Ushijima-san and Semi-san aren’t going to university, and Oohira-san and Yamagata-senpai have volleyball scholarships, so they have all the time in the world to mess with me, apparently,” Tsutomu grumbles, but it’s not like he _really_ minds. He misses having the senpai around at practice, so it’s nice to spend time with them, even if it’s at the cost of being teased relentlessly by Tendou-senpai and whomever he convinces to play along on any given day.

“I see. Suga-san, Shimizu-san and the Capt—I mean Sawamura-san are super busy with studying, but Azumane-san still comes to help us practice sometimes. … It’s kind of weird, not having them around…” For the first time since Tsutomu saw him at the gate today, there is no smile on Hinata’s face.

This time, it’s Tsutomu who squeezes his hand. “It really is weird… But look on the bright side of things: you’ll have kouhai soon who’ll call you Hinata-senpai!”

It earns him half a smile, so Tsutomu keeps going, “And I’m sure your senpai will still come to your games and you can show them how much you improved, and they’re going to be super-impressed! And if any of them keep playing volleyball at university, we could go see one of their games together! I mean… if you want…”

Tsutomu is already internally cursing himself for being too forward, when Hinata nods and says, “Yeah, I’d like that!” And just like that, his smile is back, and Tsutomu may or may not have trouble breathing because it is a very nice smile.

“Come on, we have a movie to watch and senpai to avoid!” Hinata says and they make their way over to the back door of the building.

Tsutomu fumbles for his keycard to open it and Hinata begins humming the soundtrack to that one spy anime Tendou-senpai made Tsutomu watch.

Tsutomu suppresses a chuckle and opens the door for Hinata.

Except Hinata does not go through.

Instead, he seems to be looking at something.

Or someone, as it turns out to be.

“Are you coming in? It’s cold outside, you shouldn’t leave the door open”, Kawanishi-san says, from where he’s leaning against the wall. He doesn’t even look up from his phone, where he’s probably playing that cupcake game again.

“S-senpai… what are you doing here?” Tsutomu manages to bring out. He doesn’t fail to notice that Hinata has taken a couple of steps back, so he’s standing behind Tsutomu.

Kawanishi-san shrugs. “Tendou-san said he’d give me his dessert for a week if I bring you to the common area. I mean, he’s just going to give me the one he steals from Ushijima-san, but it’s all the same to me, really. So, are you coming? You really shouldn’t leave the door open for too long, it’s freezing.” Then he finally looks up from his phone and nods at Hinata. “Hi.”

“H-hello.”

For a moment, Tsutomu considers just taking Hinata’s hand again and pulling him far, far away from his nosy senpai. But Kawanishi-san is right, it really is freezing outside, and they have wanted to watch the movie since before their last date two weeks ago, so Tsutomu decides that, for Hinata’s sake, he can bite the bullet.

“Come on, let’s get this over with,” he says to Hinata and reaches for his hand again.

They step into the building and Hinata’s happy sigh of “ah, warm”, is almost worth what Tsutomu is sure is about to happen.

Unless…

“Kawanishi-san, you can have my desserts for two weeks if you just let us go,” Tsutomu offers.

Kawanishi-san tilts his head in contemplation, then he says, “no.”

“What?! You said it yourself, it’s all the same to you whether it’s Tendou-senpai or Ushijima-san’s dessert, so shouldn’t that go for mine, too? And I said two weeks! Two! Please, senpai?”

But Kawanishi-san just shrugs, his eyes fixed on his phone screen again. “Yeah, but this promises to be entertaining,” he says, his voice not betraying any emotion.

Hinata taps on his shoulder, and motions for Tsutomu to lean down so he can whisper in his ear. Tsutomu does, and is delighted to find that Hinata still has to stand on his tiptoes. 

“We can always just make a run for the elevator or the staircase if you want. I’m pretty fast, you know?” he whispers. 

Tsutomu does know, after all a considerable part of the last training camp observing Hinata the ball boy. (So much, in fact, that Washijou-san told him the only thing he was allowed to make mooneyes at on the court was the ball.)

But what’s more, Tsutomu knows Kawanishi-san and that he will use any and every excuse to move as little as possible.

“And what is stopping us from just making a run for the elevators?” Tsutomu asks his senpai.

“Not me, that’s for sure.”

“Well, then we’re doing that. Bye, senpai!” He pulls Hinata past Kawanishi-san and they start making their way towards the elevator.

“Not sure you want to be doing that. Tendou-san sent Kenjirou up to wait in front of your room. And he promised that he wouldn’t burst into Kenjirou’s room unannounced ever again if he gets you to the common area.” Kawanishi-san calls after them.

Tsutomu stops dead in his tracks so abruptly that Hinata bumps into him.

All the regulars on the volleyball club are subjected to Tendou-senpai’s surprise visits, but out of all of them, Shirabu-san hates them the most, and he is very, very vocal about it.

So, if Kawanishi-san is right, Tsutomu’s options are to either go with him willingly to face his senpai, or to make a run for it and be confronted with a determined Shirabu-san, who’d do just about anything to get them to the common area. Yeah, no, it’s an easy pick.

He steels himself, swallows, and gives Hinata’s hand a reassuring squeeze, before he says, “we’re coming with you, senpai.”

“Yeah, I thought so.” There’s the barest hint of a smile on Kawanishi-san’s lips and then he goes to lead the way.

“Here they are, as requested,” Kawanishi-san announces once they reach common area where Tsutomu’s senpai are lounging on the couches.

Kawanishi-san steps away and pulls out his phone again, exposing them fully to the senpai’s view.

For a long moment, they’re just being stared at. No one says a word, the only sound the chirpy little song from Kawanishi-san’s phone game.

Tsutomu shuffles uncomfortably. He has expected teasing, but somehow, all this staring at them is worse. No, wait, the senpai are not staring at them, just at Hinata, who is still holding onto Tsutomu’s hand too tightly and has stepped behind him, hiding as best as he can from the glares.

Tsutomu is just about to say something – what, he is not sure, but his senpai are making Hinata uncomfortable, and Tsutomu won’t stand for that – when Ushijima-san of all people beats him to it.

“Hinata Shouyou,” he says in a tone dark enough to send shivers down Tsutomu’s spine, and he isn’t even the one being addressed.

So, Tsutomu’s respect for Hinata grows exponentially when he steps forward from his hiding place behind Tsutomu and faces Ushijima-san’s stare head-on. He audibly gulps and says with a bow, “U-Ushiwaka-san, it’s nice to see you again.”

The staring continues for an endless moment longer, until Tendou-senpai gets up, and addresses Hinata, “So, we hear you’re dating our Tsutomu-kun?” The smile on his face, Tsutomu has only ever seen directed at his opponents on the volleyball court. It makes him want to pull Hinata along as he runs far, far away.

But Hinata is holding his ground. “Y-yes.” His voice may be shaky, but he looks Tendou-senpai right in the eye. Tsutomu falls a bit more in love with him right there.

Semi-san gets up now, too, and together with Tendou-senpai, they take a few steps towards them, “He’s our favorite kouhai, you know?” Semi-san says, and in any other context, Tsutomu would be delighted to hear that, but this just sounds like a threat.

Off to the side, Kawanishi-san snorts, eyes still fixed on his game. “Well, thanks, I guess.”

“Hush, Taichi-kun, he’s your favorite, too,” Tendou-senpai says, and Kawanishi-san doesn’t even protest it, just shrugs.

Next to Tsutomu, Hinata takes a deep breath. “He’s my favorite, too.”

Tsutomu can feel his face burning up all the way to the tips of his ears. How can Hinata just go and say things like that so easily, when Tsutomu always ends up fumbling his words when he’s around him?

“Oh, he better be,” Oohira-san says and comes to stand next to Tendou-senpai and Semi-san, a darker expression on his face than Tsutomu has ever seen before. 

Yamagata-senpai joins them. “We don’t take kindly to people who hurt our favorite kouhai, if you understand what we’re saying.” They’re so close now, they’re all but looming over Hinata and Tsutomu.

Next to him, Hinata audibly gulps, but Tsutomu feels like the worst is yet to come, when the wall of scary senpai parts in the middle to make room for Ushijima-san.

He is glaring down at Hinata, their height difference almost comical, but Tsutomu doesn’t feel like laughing. 

“The gardening club has shovels and our school grounds are big enough that your body would never be found,” Ushijima-san says, and then he looks over at Tendou-senpai as if for confirmation. He gets a double thumbs-up.

Tsutomu can’t feel his hand anymore from how hard Hinata is gripping it, and Ushijima-san is back to glaring down at Hinata, and Tsutomu regrets all life choices that lead to him ever attending Shiratorizawa, when the senpai suddenly – finally – burst out laughing.

“Oh, the look on your faces!”

“I thought chibi-chan was going to faint!”

“’toshi, you really should consider going into acting, you’d make a great villain!”

Tendou-senpai has to hold on to Oohira-san for balance, Semi-san has just straight out flopped down on one of the couches, holding his stomach, and even Ushijima-san has a small smile on his face.

“ _Really_ , senpai?” Tsutomu whines because there is no way in hell, he and Hinata deserved this.

“That’s what you get for trying to sneak past us,” Yamagata-senpai laughs, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, were you that eager to be alone with chibi-chan?” Tendou-senpai wiggles his eyebrows at them.

Tsutomu can feel his blush returning. “I just wanted to spare him… all of what just happened,” he grumbles.

“Aw, you’re blushing, Tsutomu,” Semi-san coos from where he has sat up on the couch. “What are your plans for the rest of the day?”

“We’re going to watch a movie in my room and we better get going now! Bye, senpai!” Tsutomu declares, and before they can get any ideas, he turns around and all but drags Hinata after him.

He can hear someone make kissy noises behind their backs, and Tendou-senpai calls, “Ohh, is that what the kids these days call it?”, but Tsutomu doesn’t stop to glare at them. In fact, he doesn’t stop until him and Hinata finally – finally – reach the door to Tsutomu’s room and with that, a safe haven from his nosy, teasing senpai.

There is only one last hurdle to overcome.

Shirabu-san is sitting against the wall next to Tsutomu’s door. He stands up when he sees them coming.

“Finally.”

“It’s okay, Shirabu-san, we were already in the common area, no need to drag us there again!” Tsutomu insists immediately before Shirabu-san can get any ideas.

Shirabu-san levels him a calculating look for a moment, then he just says, “okay.”

And, Tsutomu thinks, that’s it. Now Shirabu-san will leave and Tsutomu will get to apologize profoundly to Hinata and then they can finally watch the movie and maybe, just maybe, Tsutomu will manage to work up the courage to kiss him on his cheek when they say goodbye.

Instead, Shirabu-san fixes his eyes on Hinata. For a moment, that feels like at least two eternities, he just looks at him. Tsutomu can feel Hinata squirm next to him.

Then, a small smile makes its way onto Shirabu-san’s face. It’s not a nice smile.

“If you hurt him, you will regret it. We will make sure of that,” he says to Hinata. 

Tsutomu wants to groan because they’ve just been through that, it wasn’t funny the first time, it’s not going to be funny the second time, either.

But unlike the other senpai, Shirabu-san doesn’t laugh. There is not a single sign that he’s anything but dead-serious. 

And then, he nods at them and pushes past them.

Tsutomu stares at his retreating back. Did the senpai put Shirabu-san up to that? 

“Well, that was terrifying…” Hinata whispers next to him. It pulls Tsutomu back into the moment.

“I’m really sorry about… all of them,” Tsutomu offers. “But I promise, you really don’t have anything to worry about. Kawanishi-san is too lazy, and the third-years are actually all really nice!” He pats down his jacket to find where he put the keycard.

“And your setter?”

Tsutomu gulps. "... Want to watch that movie now?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can bet that the third-years practiced their imitation ploy down to the last detail. 
> 
> "Okay, so first we just stare at him?"  
> "Yeah, and then Wakatoshi-kun says his name, you know *imitates deep, scary voice* Hinata Shouyou."  
> "You make him sound like an anime villain, Satori..."
> 
> "Should we get up when it's our turn to speak? Tower over him?"  
> "Awww, it's the first time Hayato-kun gets to tower over anyone, what a proud day."  
> "Fuck off."
> 
> "The gardening club has shovels and our school grounds are big enough that no one will ever find you. ... That doesn't make any sense. I don't see how saying this is helping Goshiki..."  
> "Trust us, Wakatoshi, it's very important."  
> "Yeah, 'toshi-kun, you have the most important role of all!"


End file.
